


Stop what you're doing and come cuddle with me!

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Lena is having none of it, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, Lena has had a stressful day, She just wants to cuddle her girlfriend, Soft Girlfriends, but Kara wants to do a nice thing for her girlfriend, ends with cuddles, small arguments about silly things, this is so fluffy it will make you sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: Lena has had a stressful day at work and she really just wants to cuddle with her girlfriend, but Kara wants to do nice things for her girlfriend. Lena is having none of it, so cue the fluff!





	Stop what you're doing and come cuddle with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kara and Lena have a small silly argument about taking out the trash or emptying the dishwasher
> 
> So, I kind of went in a different direction with this, but you hope you enjoy it all the same.

     It had been a long day of dealing with stuck up white men in suits, in a boardroom that was a few degrees too warm for her liking, all while wearing punchy shoes that hurt her feet, and all Lena wanted to do was go home to her apartment and curl up with her girlfriend and cuddle the stress away. 

     Her footsteps were heavy as she walked down the hallway that led to the apartment she shared with Kara. Just as she pulled her keys out to unlock the door, it was flung open and an overeager blonde was in her line of vision. Lena's heart swelled as she was drawn into a tight hug, quickly returning the embrace.

     "I heard you walking down the hall and I just couldn't wait to see you," Kara kissed Lena's temple, not noticing Lena's frown when she drew back. "I'm finishing up dinner right now. Just go relax on the couch and I'll bring you a glass of wine." Kara turned and made her way to the kitchen and to the stove, taking care to stir something in a pan.

     Lena was having none of it. She slipped of her heels, hung up her jacket, and set her purse down on the floor next to the door, then padded into the kitchen after Kara. Gently, she wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian's waist, nuzzling into the back of her neck and breathing in her scent.

     "I thought I told you to go relax," Kara's body rumbled with her laughter, and Lena smiled, drawing Kara closer.

     "I don't want to."  
     "Lee, I could tell by how you were walking earlier that you had a bad day, so go sit on the couch and relax, please!" Kara turned her head so she could look at Lena, giving her her best puppy dog eyes.

     Lena matched it with her pout, "I'll only go in there if you go with me. I really need some cuddles right now."

     Kara absolutely melted at that and gave Lena's lips a quick peck, "I promise I'll be in there soon. Dinner is done, so I'll just load the dishwasher and-"

     Kara was cut off by Lena's gasp, "No, you can't do that! You always do it wrong."

     "How can I load the dishwasher wrong?" Kara turned completely so she and Lena were standing face to face.

     "The cups and bowls are supposed to go on the top rack, the pots, pans, and plates are supposed to go on the bottom rack, and the silverware goes in those special pockets. You just shove everything everywhere, completely disregarding that there's supposed to be an order to things!"

     "Well can't we do it my way, just this once?" Lena opened her mouth to protest, but Kara quickly put her finger to Lena's lips causing her to stop, "I know you have a system and that you really like things to be in order, but you just told me that you want to cuddle, and I really want to cuddle with you and make you feel better. Please just led me load the dishwasher with superspeed this one time so that we can get to the cuddling part faster?" Kara was pleading at this point.

     Lena grasped Kara's hand, pulling it away from her mouth. She placed a careful kiss to the back of it, "I really hate how you load the dishwasher, but if it gets you to the couch faster, then I'll let it slide this one time."

     "Yes!" Kara fist pumped the air in victory, then there was a burst of air in Lena's face. It took less than two seconds and then Kara was standing back in front of Lena, her arms snaked around the shorter woman's waist. "Can I carry you over there?"

     Lena smiled softly, gazing in awe at the woman in front of her, "How did I get so lucky with you?"

     Kara giggled, "Please, if anyone got lucky it was me. I'm dating a billionaire CEO that puts up with my double life and keeps me fed which probably takes at least half of your monthly income."

     "Actually it's a fourth," Lena playfully interjected as Kara scooped her into her arms.

     "You really couldn't let that go?" Kara sat down on the couch, laying back completely and settling Lena on top of her. Lena placed her head in the crook of Kara's neck, sliding their legs together and let loose a sigh of contentment.

     "You're really soft for someone built of pure muscle," she whispers against Kara's skin, letting her eyes slip closed so she could enjoy the feeling of being wrapped in her girlfriend's warm embrace.

     "You've never complained about my muscles before, in fact you seem to do the exact opposite." Lena lightly slaps Kara's arm in retribution.

     "You know, cuddling doesn't require you to talk." Lena's body bounced with Kara's laughter, seemingly amused with her grumbled response.

     "Okay, point taken," Kara slipped her hand into Lena's hair and began gently running her fingers through it, smiling when she felt Lena's entire body release the days built up tension.

     "I love you, Kara," Lena mumbled tiredly, pressing her face further into Kara's neck.

     "Love you too, Lee," and Kara was perfectly content to spend the rest of the night lying there, even if she woke up the next morning with a crick in her neck. She would do anything for the woman who was quietly snoring in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
